


Why did you?

by junosea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry, guess the pov, haha - Freeform, please tell me why it took 2015 to post the last chapter I already had starting this, pretty simple if you know the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosea/pseuds/junosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry of Ymir and Historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why didn't you stay?

Without you here I am a bland girl without joyful smiles or laughs.

I ask myself often,

"Why didn't you stay?"

 

I am a lying child and a phoney smile fit to perfection.

I cry tears everyday,

"Why didn't you stay?"

 

I am not reassured by these pitying glances and untidy smiles.

But I still call,

"Why didn't you stay?"

 

My mourning tone is normal now because they don't want to say.

Although I will howl,

"Why didn't you stay?"

 

They give me judging stares and harsh whispers as a present,

In secret I question,

"Why didn't you stay?"


	2. I am just a juvenile

I am just a juvenile clawing at hope

And hiding in deep, dark shadows.

 

I am just a juvenile

Repeating my past because that isn't the good part.

 

I am just a juvenile

With secrets untold and lies unknown.

 

I am just a juvenile

Because you bear the pain I gave.

 

I am just a juvenile

With too many sins.

 

I am just a juvenile

Hiding behind your cloak of goodness.

 

I am just a juvenile

For I am a disturbed soul.

 

I am just a juvenile

Trying to fit in.

 

I am just a juvenile

Silently begging for help.

 

I am just a juvenile

Crying in the dark.

 

I am just a juvenile

With sad crimes and misplaced rhymes.

 

I am just a juvenile

Asking for a savior.

 

I am just a juvenile

Without a savior.

 

I am just a juvenile 

Begging for no more tears.

 

I am just a juvenile

Wondering why you stayed with me.


	3. It's a Sin to be a Saint

It's a sin to be a saint

Because

With a smile so pure 

Not even I could deny.

The invisible halo

Shining around you

Is just a tease

To show how much 

You really don't know.

 

It's a sin to be a saint

Because 

You're so oblivious.

A gun would shoot

And you'd say

"Sorry?"

Since you don't even know

It wouldn't be your fault that last-

...

That last breath might be yours.


End file.
